Spin the bottle
by superstar
Summary: Some stupid fight makes Hermione to do stupid things against Ron.
1. Default Chapter

Spin the bottle game

Spin the bottle game

It was friday, so everyone was free that night. Draco had asked them to play the bottle game, that one that you have to spin the bottle and whenever the bottle stop, that person had to kiss the one in the opposite side or do something else.

Draco had invited Ron, Harry Crabble, Goyle, Pansy,Hermione, Ginny and even the twins (George and Fred W.) to the Slytherin boys dorm.

At 4 o´clock, Hermione asked Ron for her book.

"Ron, can you give me back the book that I lent you yesterday?"

"What book?"

"The Quidditch Through the Ages book"

"Oh , that book...."

"You lost it, right?"

"No...."

"Ron?"

"..yes...but"

"Oh Ron!"

"I´m going to search it! I promise!"

"I have to return it today, Ron. Oh. I´m so mad at you! I had never returned a book after the day that I´m supposed to return it."

"That´s not so bad,"

"Well it is bad for me. Oh Ron I´m not talking to you till you return me the book"

"Ok do what you want"

"Fine for me!"

"Fine!"

They didn´t know that the book was in Draco´s hands. This was part of the plan.

At night, all of them went to the Slytherin tower. 

They were all alone, because a lot of the slytherin were downstairs. Ron had came with Harry, and he told him about his terrible and stupid fight with Hermione.

"Well, I don´t agree with one of you, guys." said Harry when Ron finish explaining.

Some of them were worried, because Draco was acting strangely friendly.

__

This is so weird, Draco had never invited us to the tower before. Thought Hermione.

__

I don´t want to have problems with Draco... maybe this is part of a plan. Oh no.. maybe a cruel joke..

Thought Harry.

"Ok, I have brought this bottle"

Draco came into the room with a regular, normal bottle.

He hadn´t use magic on it, which was very stupid from him. 

"Ok, who wants to spin first?"

"Me" said Fred.

Fred spin the bottle. The wide part stopped on Pansy. The other stopped on Fred.

__

Oh no! Thought Fred

"Come here Weasley," said Pansy.

It was the first kiss of the night, and all the girls giggled and the boys laughed. The silence came back again, because that could happen to anyone else there.

"Now its my turn." said Pansy

She spin the bottle. The wide part stopped at Harry. The other stopped at Ginny.

"Ok this will be easy,"said Ginny. She went were Harry was sitting and she gave her a quick, sweet kiss. Everyone smiled, even Draco. They were so cute together. 

"My turn"

Harry spin the bottle. The wide part stop at Hermione. The other at Draco. Harry and Ginny turn to look at Ron, who looked worried. Ron had upset Hermione. She would do anything to upset him.

"Ok Draco, you want a kiss, I will give you a good one"

Ron, hearing this, began to get red with anger, even more red than his hair.

Hermione sat on Draco´s laps, and she gave him a loooonnnnggg kiss, with tongue and everything.

__

I hope that this melts Ron thought Hermione.

And was working. Not only her plan, also Draco´s plan.

"Wow" sighed Draco.

__

That "wow" should be mine thought Ron 

"Well it´s my turn"

The wide part stop at George, and the other at Hermione.

__

Now with my brother!

Hermione felt a bit strange when she kissed George. He kissed like Ron kiss. She felt so guilty.

"Well, now my turn"

George spin the bottle. It stopped at Harry and

Hermione.

__

No! My enemy, my brother and now my best friend!

Harry looked at Ron. He was very sad and dissapointed. 

"No, I can´t do this"

"Why not Harry?" Hermione asked, but she already knew.

"First we are friends, and I don´t want to make my friend to feel bad."

"Thank you buddy, but I´m ok." Said Ron. He wanted this to sound very brave, but his voice didn´t help him. 

Before he could sit again, Hermione took him by surprise and kiss him. It was a great kiss. Harry couldn´t help it. He was enchanted by Hermione. At last they stopped.

"You were right, man. _Butter scotch flavour_ lips." Harry whispered to Ron. 

Ron wasn´t any happy. He wanted this to end.

Hermione spin the bottle again.

The wide part stop at Ron, the other at Hermione. They both looked at each other.

__

Boy, this will be interesting thought Harry.

This cheered Ron up.

"I will not kiss him"

"What?" Ron looked angry.

"Harry, do something," whispered Ginny to his ear.

Harry stand up, and went around the room. He tried to think what can join them again. Nobody noticed him. They were very busy seing Hermione and Ron.

"Well you can do something else, Mione" said Draco, smiling.

__

Nobody calls her Mione, but me, thought Ron

"Ok, I know what I will do. I will kiss you again, Draco,"

Draco and Hermione stand near each other until Harry yelled,

"Stop!"

Everyone looked at him, even Ron. It was like that typical scene when somebody stands up in middle of a wedding to disagree the union.

"Hermione, Ron told me that you thought that he lost your book, right?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Well, look what I found under Draco´s bed."

Harry lifted something. It was a book. It was indeed "Quidditch Through the Ages" with Hermione´s name written inside.

"I-I don´t know hhhow it g-got there, I swear. I-It wwasn´t m-me,"

"And why do you tell us that? We only said that it was under your bed. Ah, it was you, Draco?" said Harry very glad.

"No, n-no I wasn´t"

"Is that true Draco? You stole my book from Ron?" asked Hermione, a bit worried.

__

Huh, like if Draco will dare to say yes. Thought Ron.

"Yes, but...."

"It was YOU?!" Hermione cried.

"Yes but I did it because I love you too, Mione"

"Well I don´t love you, I hate you. And don´t call me Mione, ok Malfoy?" yelled Hermione.

"You rule girl," whispered Ron.

"Come on everybody. Let him stay alone." ordered Hermione.

All agreed and went downstairs, except Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well, it seems you ruined it again, Draco."

"Shut up, this is not going to end like this."

Meanwhile, Hermione ask Ron to talk.

"Oh I´m so sorry Ron. I was very mad at you. You know that I was feeling very angry with you, so I tried to upset you with kissing everybody. Even if I kissed Harry or Draco or George, I didn´t like it. That didn´t meant something to me. You´re the best Ron. Please forgive me..."

"Well, I´m also very angry with you. That´s not the reason to kiss everybody..."

Hermione felt very guilty. She looked down.

"...but I forgive you, Mione"

She looked at him very happy.

"I will never do it again, Ron. I promised."

"Ok, I believe in you. Now you believe in me. That was the reason we fought. You didn´t believe me."

"I will promise that from now I will believe everything, alright?"

"Ok"

They kissed. It was a loooonnngg kiss, the ones that Ron calls _Butter scotch flavour_ kisses. 


	2. Girl´s Party

The Girls´s Party

The Girls´s Party

It was Saturday, and tonight was going to be the Girls´ Party. Obviously it was´t only for girls. It was sort of a Ball, like the Yule Ball. They all knew something; this party was going to be special. Ron had invited Hermione to go with him, and Harry had asked Ginny. Years ago, they wouldn´t had asked a girl to go out. They were shy to girls. Now they had grown up a little.

Saturday´s afternoon was very busy for the girls. Ginny and Hermione stayed in the girls dorm all afternoon getting ready. Ron and Harry were in the boys dorm.

"Why they so long? They have been there for 2 hours! I only need 15 minutes to be ready." said Ron ansiously.

"We know that we can´t understand girls. They neither." said Harry.

"I think is tme for us to get ready, Ron." 

"Ok, let´s go. We have 50 minutes before the Party starts.

"No Ron you have to be there in 30 minutes."

"Eh? Why?"

"Duh, you don´t know? Hermione is one of the hosts. They have to be there before to organise everything and then they have to present their dates to everybody."

"What?!"

"This is a 15th birthday party! You have to dance with Hermione and everyone will be seeing you guys. Oh please don´t tell me that you didn´t know."

"Well, I didn´t knew anything about this. I will not dance with Hermione in front of other people,"

"Oh, just do it Ron!"

"I don´t know... what can I do?"

"Alright, get ready now and don´t ruin my best friend´s great night, ok?"

Harry said this and left the room.

Then he enter again. Ron looked at him with a smile on his face.

"I forgot that I have to change my clothes."

Harry looked a bit worried.

"You are dancing too, right? Asked Ron

"Yes, Ginny is also another host."

"You don´t want to dance in front of a lot of people staring at you, right?"

"I don´t want to.."

"Harry, that doesn´t matter! Get ready and don´t ruin my sister´s great night!" said proudly.

Harry laughed. 

"You like to say what I said, isn´t it?"

"Ah, yes," said Ron.

"Oops, we only have 15 minutes left!"

They got ready very fast. Record: 5 minutes. Yes, they were ready, though they looked very ugly.

"Oh, we´ve to do something..."

"Take your time, Ron. I think I will get ready again."

At 6:00 pm, the boys went to the girls dorm. They knocked at Hermione´s door. A very pretty girl opened the door. She looked cut and charming, even a bit sexy.

Both boys stared at her with their mouth open. She was Hermione that was for sure.

__

Ah, maybe is the famous spell for beauty that she used last year... thought Ron.

__

I can´t wait to see Ginny...

Thought Harry.

Another girl appeared at the door. Different girl, same cute style. 

"Let´s go guys," said Hermione.

They went to the Great Hall, where the party was going to take place. When they reached the Great Hall, some girls were there, doing spells to turn up the lights and turn them off. Some boys were at a corner of the Hall, where an orquest were practicing. The boys were asking them to play songs to try the acoustic of the Hall. 

"Guys we are going to return in a minute, ok? Please wait us,"

said Hermione, and kissed Ron. Ron liked this kiss, it was the one that was very quick, but after you _received it_ goosebumps ran down through your spine. Also Ginny kissed Harry, and he blushed. This wasn´t vey typical of him, but maybe he blushed because of all the people that were there. 

Hermione and Ginny went to a corner to talk.

"Oh did you saw his face, he blushed!" said Ginny very happily.

"Yes, Harry looks very funny when he blushes," said Hermione laughing.

"Did you told Ron about the dancing part?"

"Oops!"

"You forgot, right?"

"With all these things that I had to do, I forgot."

Hermione went were Ron was. He was helping some other guys to decorate the Hall with Magic Balloons. Hermione loved them. They glittered in the dark and shine with sparks.

"Ron, can you come here for a moment?"

"Sure,"

Ron looked at Hermione. She had the kind of face that somebody has when is going to ask someone for a favour. 

"Ron, I forgot to tell you something important."

"Oh my God, you are pregnant!"

"No! Ron! We haven´t do anything! Well, you have to dance with me in the Ball and..."

"Ah I did know,"

"Really? Are you going to dance with me?"

"I think so.."

"Yupee,"

Hermione hug Ron and have him a long and sexy kiss.

"Wow,"

Ron didn´t know that he was blushing. Hermione giggled. 

"Oh, sorry , but I´m very excited."

Saying this, she was dancing away.

"No worry, please be excited everyday, ok?"

shouted Ron at Hermione.

__

Oh yes this is going to be a great party... thought Ron.

He turn around and saw Fleur Delacour. She was still as beautiful as last year.

"Oh Ron hi!"

She came nearer.

"Comment ça va?

__

Now that you are here, very excited. Thought Ron. But he only said

"ça va bien," 

__

Oh uh, Ron. Be calm, don´t be attracted to her. She might be sexy, but she calls you little boy, remember? And what about Hermione, eh? Poor Hermione. You can´t get attracted by her.

Don´t get attracted to her....


	3. Ron´s turn

Ron´s turn

Ron´s turn

Ron couldn´t control himself. Being in front of a sexy, french girl that you have always love, is hard. And it was worse because Fleur was flirting. 

__

When did she change? And why _now!? Why is she flirting? Oh gosh, this is so irressistible..._

"Ron, come here..." said Fleur

Dummy Ron did what she wanted. She ordered to kiss her. 

"Eh? No!"

Ron couldn´t believe what he just lost. It was one of his dreams; to kiss Fleur Delacour. This dream had vanished when he discovered his feelings to Hermione.

"What is you saying?" said Fleur, very surprised. She couldn´t speak perfect English yet.

"I will not kiss you. I have a girlfriend and you don´t mean anything to me..."

Fleur just ignored him and kissed him. It wasn´t as great as Ron thought it would be. He couldn´t believe it. He betrayed Hermione. He promised...

"Ron!" 

It was Hermione. She looked betrayed, sad and angry; all expressions at the same time. She saw them kissing, but just that moment. She hadn´t heard Ron refusing Fleur´s kiss. She began to cry as she went away from the corner where Ron and Fleur were.

"Hemione!"

He stood up and yelled to Fleur, 

"You know what you have just done?!"

"Yes. I have won a bet."

"What!? The kiss was part of a bet? For what?" 

Now he felt very guilty and used.

"I just have won a date with that handsome guy over there." She said this pointing at Draco.

Draco was smiling.

"No,"

He began to run after Hermione. He found her in the girls dorm.

"Get out of here!" cried Hermione between sobs.

"Hermione, we have to talk..."

"About what Ron? About how was the kiss? Come on, tell me. How it was?"

"It didn´t meant anything to me..."

"Liar!"

"Hermione please listen to me. Don´t be a baby."

Hermione began to calm down. She was realising how stupid she was acting.

"Ok,"

"Hermione, you only saw the kiss. She kissed me and I didn´t wanted to..."

"You need four lips to kiss and two of them were yours!"

"Hermione, oh just stop it! She kissed me only to win a bet she made with Draco!"

"Really? How do you know?"

"Because she told me. She has won a date with Draco! You know what this means?

"That Fleur is a b*tch?

"Exactly...no!"

"So what?"

"That Draco wants us to separate again, so he can take my place."

"Oh, he would never take your place, Ron." She said very sweet.

"Hey, you weren´t mad at me?"

"Er... yes! I totally hate you!" she said smiling

"But Mione, I felt the same when you..."

"Just kidding. Sorry Ron. Sorry about what I have done the other day."

"I forgave you yesterday."

"Uh? Oh yes." She giggled.

He came closer to kiss her. Muac. Long kiss. This time, Hermione said "wow".

"Lets go downstairs, ok?" said Ron.

"Ok. Wait." Hermione began to act strangely. She jump over him and gave him a long kiss. Both of them fell to Hermione´s bed. Hermione began to kiss him with passion. Ron escaped from Hermione´s kiss.

"Hermione! Don´t you realise we are still young!"

"Oh, alright, maybe tomorrow..."

"No, Hermione. What is happening to you? You are not longer Hermione. Hermione doesn´t do that stuff."

"Eh? Nothing. Oh, were are the elephants?"

"Eh?! You are acting very strangely. Have you drank something?"

"Ron, no! I think it only was the glass of water that Draco gave to me..."

"Draco?!"

"Uhum"

"That´s why you´re acting strange! He gave you a potion!"

"Ahhh...Oh, I think I know that potion. It is the dizzy potion. It makes you feel weird and dizzy."

"How can we cure that?"

"I don´t remember very well. Check in my book that is over the table."

Ron grabbed the book. He began to search for potions.

"Ok, hmmmm...no.... eemm..ah this is it. Let me see. We need a kiss from the person that make the potion. Eh!"

"Draco?"

"That´s the only way. No, there´s another,.... here. Or you wait till morning."

"I can´t be like this for the party!"

"Ok, so you have to kiss Draco."

"But...you?"

"It doesn´t matter. I want the old Hermione back."

"Well, I´m going upstairs."

"Downstairs, Hermione, downstairs

Hermione left.

__

Oh, Draco´s plan is working to perfection. Bloody hell. And poor Hermione is under a spell. She is acting very dumbfully. And she was going to...oh god.

He went downstairs. Hermione was jumping around. 

"Hermione,"

"Oh, Ron you are here."

"Have you kissed Draco?"

"Not yet."

"Talk to him. Lie to him saying that our love is over."

"Ok, here I go."

Hermione walked to where Draco was. She didn´t say anything. She just kissed Draco. Draco wasn´t surprised. It was part of his plan.

"Hey, what I am doing here. And why are you kissing me, eh?"

Slam! She hit him. 

"And don´t mess with me again!"

She walked where Ron was, with his mouth open. 

"I thought that my plan was best."

"Sure,"

Hermione kissed him sweetly.

__

That´s the Hermione I like. Thought Ron.

"Sorry Ron for what I have done."

"No problem."

"Ready for the party to start?"

"Yupe"

"Ok come with me." 

So they were again without any problems. Draco´s plan didn´t worked. Well part of his plan did worked. He was going to date Fleur. 


End file.
